thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mason Majer
Mason Majer is a citizen representing District Two in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Alexis Minor or Amina Stryker, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Mason Majer District: Two Gender: Male Age: Fifteen Alignment: Lawful Moral Personality: Mason is more of a good-natured person than his District might want you to believe. He's a whimsical boy with true flashes of brilliance in every word he speaks, always aiming to be the best he can be. He values honesty and positivity above all else in his life, and has a deep resentment for people who lie to and demean others for practically sport. He's a righteous individual, but will those characteristics translate to success in the Games? Likely not. Height: 5'5" Weight: 128 pounds Weapon(s): Mason's major (Majer?) weapon choices are between the unconventional and the conventional: his primary weapon is his uncanny luck at getting out of bad situations. Knife coming at him? A sudden breeze will throw off its trajectory and have it be a non-fatal blow, or even miss him entirely. Has to run through fire? He'll somehow be quick enough to get through mostly unscathed aside from some minor burns. However, worst comes to worst, he's very familiar with the blowgun and differing darts that could be used with it, whether it's emnetic or lethal poisons. History: Backstory=WIPs and naenaes |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Mason's life has always been a tale of two halves: him and a brother, his left and his right eye, his moral complex, etcetera. Duality is a strong, recurring theme in his life, and he's not always sure how to feel about it. *As a young child, Mason lost use of his left ear after an accidental propane explosion left it deafened, one of the few parts of his life that were misfortune's doing, rather than by his own mistake or being prevented by luck. *Mason soon learned to adapt to what had happened to him, quickly figuring out ways to change to his newfound disability. He found that it was now a new constant in his life that he could keep stable with, and thus he decided that he'd go along with it. *As him and his brother (who was his only sibling and closest friend) got older, his brother began to fall into the wrong crowds: you know the type, the kids who egg houses, who get into the young as fuck sex life, who become the typical bully-stoner hybrid you never wished to see. *Mason grew distasteful of this new development with his sibling, constantly trying to get him to change, to become good again, to be his best friend once again, to be a role model for the youth of the area. His brother grew more and more annoyed with this behaviour and this pestering, which eventually culminated in a disaster for Mason. *Mason was attacked at the age of thirteen by his brother and some of his goons, who beat him severely enough to still leave him with a light limp today. More unfortunately, however, one of them went far enough to damage his left eye enough that it'd become permanently blinded. Mason was left on the streets to bleed out. *However, Mason's luck wasn't done with him yet, and saved his life by allowing a Peacekeeper force to stumble upon him and save his life with quick thinking and medical training. When he recovered, although he didn't truly forgive his brother, he declined pressing charges against any of them, choosing instead to make his new calling that of the psychiatrist friend. *He became someone from nothing, something that led to people some days finding him to be their everything. Mason reveled in this role, although it was more because he enjoyed being able to help people. He was their well: their ever-after that could always replenish them when they needed it most. *Mason's luck took a slight turn, though: for every good thing that'd happen to him, something bad would happen to the people he was around. If he found a twenty on the ground, someone around him would have their wallet snatched by a pickpocket. If he aced a quiz, one of his friends would flunk it. This culminated when his brother was reaped, and Mason, deciding once and for all to forgive his attacker and betrayer, volunteered to take his place there. *TL;DR when your summary is a little under 3000 characters and exactly 500 words, you're bound to have a good backstory when you get to finishing it for real. Strengths: Mason's luck is undoubtedly his biggest asset in the Hunger Games: although it will always come back to bite him through impacting his alliance, or perhaps even himself directly, he always has it on his side. He's confident that it'll be his protector in the Games and that he has very little to worry about. Mason's knowledge of poisons is his other major asset: due to his mother's job as a toxicologist, he's learnt a lot about the differences in poisons and how they'd affect the human body. His final strength is that of his role in life: he can convince people to open up and to trust in him through his role as the psychiatrist friend. Weaknesses: Mason's biggest flaws are all reliant on his theme of duality. His left ear is deaf, meaning as a whole he struggles to hear things from that side of him. His left eye is blind, meaning he cannot see anything through it, leaving only one eye to function for him through the duration of his fight in the Games. Finally, his left leg is still injured enough to where he has a slight limp, meaning he struggles with running for extended times with it. Fears: Mason's biggest fear is his luck coming back to haunt him in one tumultuous blow: flooding over to kill him and the people he's close to in one painful fell swoop. Reaping reaction: Mason as a volunteer was shocking to the majority of his age group, as they all trusted him and looked to him for support. Now, without that person to rely on, they struggle to figure out what to do next in their lives. Group Training: Mason will focus more on perfecting his blowgun's accuracy and treating his leg with the advanced medical staff the Capitol has, seeing what they can do to help him with it. Individual Sessions in Training: Mason will hope that his luck will come through again and give him an 8 at minimum, mostly thanks to his perfection of poisons and likely his better ability with the blowgun. Interview Angle: Mason will aim to be the crowd-pleaser and supportive figure he was back home to a new audience. Alliance: Mason will align himself with the Careers, as it's his safest bet in the Games to get further. Token: Mason does not own a token during the course of the Games. Mentor Advice: Relying on luck can only get you so far. You'd best hope you know what to do when the time comes. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Much of Mason's backstory was inspired by the song 'I Am The Well' by Clark S. Nova, which has cryptic lyrical content that seem to suggest two sides of the singer, two constant sides at war with one another. These aspects fit in perfectly with Mason's design and what I had established prior to listening to the song. However, the rest of him is much more closely tied to Jonathan Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood. A mason is someone who works in the industry of District 2, masonry, and considering District 2's ties to the Peacekeeper force of Panem, a major (edited to Majer) would be a reasonable rank to see someone in. 'Trivia' *Mason's name isn't actually original, belonging to Mason Spartan, the tribute who originally used his lunaii. I instead changed the name to swap the last name in a sort of way to pay respect to the original tribute. *Like all of my Career District tributes, Mason has lots of similarities with another Career District character. In his case, his theme of duality is very closely foiled by Dina Ichthyo, whose themes of solitude and isolation are perfect foils for Mason's reliance on another side. Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Males Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2